So You're Not Angry?
by Ashynarr
Summary: When America finds out his brother is dating his former enemy, the reaction... isn't quite what anyone expected. Except maybe Russia. Oneshot, RusCan ft. Ame


So You're Not Angry? (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: When America finds out his brother is dating his former enemy, the reaction... isn't quite what anyone expected. Except maybe Russia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: RusCan, oneshot

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada nervously bit his lip as he led his lover, Russia, into one of the empty offices in the building that was hosting the current World Meeting.

It'd been ten months since they'd gotten together, and so far they'd only had a few minor bumps in their relationship, most of them either because Canada misinterpreted something the Slavic Nation said, or Russia not quite understanding what he was doing was wrong. But for the most part things were going well, and the others who had learned of it said they were good for each other.

There was just one problem.

No one had told America.

It's not like anyone had planned it that way, it was just... everyone was a little wary of the superpower's reaction to his (self-proclaimed) little brother dating his former enemy of a good chunk of the century. Including said little brother.

Russia had told him he was worrying over nothing, but Canada was still nervous. He'd seen how his brother could be when he was trying to protect him, and he didn't want the two admittedly most important people in his life to get into another war just because of him.

Any of these thoughts bothering the younger Nation were quickly halted when he was pressed against the wall, warm cold-chapped lips pressing against his own. He felt Russia smile against his lips pulling away after a moment.

"I told you not to worry so much." Russia told him, before coming back in for more small kisses.

"I know-" kiss "-but I just-" kiss "-don't want Al-" lingering kiss "mmm~ getting upset-"

"Shh." Russia interrupted. "He might surprise you." He planted another kiss onto his boyfriend's forehead. "...you should tell him."

"Tell him what?" Both of them looked over to the doorway, where the person they had just been talking about was staring at both of them with no small amount of surprise.

"Al?" Canada asked, shocked. How had the other found them? When his brother glanced back and forth, the superpower's eyes widened in realization, finally staring his northern neighbor in the eye. Said Nation flinched, ready for the worst.

~0~0~

America had been confused when he got a message from an unknown number directing him to an empty office in the building. If this was some prank by one of the others, he was probably gonna actually start getting revenge.

To be honest, a prank would probably take his mind off of his problems. If he was busy in a prank war with South Korea and Prussia, he wasn't worrying about the economy or politics or the waning levels of patriotism in his country.

Locating the office in question, he opened it just as he heard Russia telling the person with him – _Canada? _- to tell someone something. So of course he had to speak up, and watch both turn to stare at him from their, erm... very... compromising... position...

...oh.

He looked Canada in the eyes, wanting to hear the confirmation from the horse's mouth, as it were.

"You two..."

Russia tilted his head, giving the smallest of nods. The smaller man wore a guilty expression, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else from there.

"...Matt, why didn't you tell me?" America asked, confused. After all, they shared quite a few things with each other, including crushes. (Both had, at one point or another, admitted to crushes on both France and England, among others. At the same time. Embarrassing, but nothing too bad came of it.)

Canada licked his lips nervously. "I didn't want you to be upset... if you found out..."

"Upset?" The superpower asked, not quite sure what he was supposed to be upset about. "Why would I be upset?"

"But... Vanya..."

Oh. Well that stung a bit. Did his brother really think he was still holding a grudge from the Cold War?

"Matt, Ivan and I haven't been enemies in a long time – heck, we were getting along again even before the Union fell apart. So why in the world would you think I'd still hold a grudge from back then?"

Now Canada was squirming, trying to get out of Russia's grip. "But you always get so defensive when I start dating someone! Why the difference?"

This one was a better question. "Because if there's anyone I know inside and out, it's Ivan. And I'm pretty sure he could say the same for me."

A nod of confirmation from the Slavic Nation. "Da, I probably know your brother better than you do, Matvey. Why did you think I say not to worry?"

America continued on. "And because I know him so well, I already know what he won't do, and that's hurt you deliberately to get to me or for some other reason."

~0~0~

Russia listened quietly as the two continued to talk, feeling Canada slowly relax as the smaller Nation allowed the realization that his brother wasn't angry sank in. Once the Slavic Nation was certain his boyfriend wasn't just going to flee, he allowed his grip to relax so the other could slip his hands out.

He took a step back, just in time for America to swoop in and wrap an arm around his brother's shoulders, speaking quietly to him as he pulled the other out the door. From what he could guess (and it was probably what was happening – he wasn't joking about knowing the superpower very well), the elder sibling would be pushing for all the details of their relationship – simply to try and catch up on what he'd missed.

In fact, he wouldn't be too surprised to find America complaining to the others about why they hadn't just told him sooner, and did they really think he was that narrow-minded?

He idly pulled out his second phone – the same one he had texted said Nation from not too long ago, considering he had gotten tired of hiding for no discernible reason. Tapping out another simple text – _you're welcome_ – he left the room, planning on enjoying the day while Canada was busy with other things.

...well, at least until he got a reply text, asking whether this meant it was alright to ask Kateryna out.

At least America had the decency to ask first.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...it's something?

Also practicing writing pairings other than AmeCan... and writing them better.

And just writing.

...I have no excuses anymore.


End file.
